First Time
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: They were alone, and it was the first time that he had ever asked her to accompany him anywhere. XxOneshotxX


**First Time**

**...**

**XxOneshotxX**

**For real guys, this one is just a oneshot...I promise... XD**

* * *

She hadn't expected her first time to be like this. Her back was pressed down into the hay, and the summer heat made her sweat soaked bangs stick to her forehead. She was breathing heavily, her hands shaking as she ran her fingers through her hair. She hated that she must look like a drowned cat at that moment (what with the way her hair clung to her scalp). She never wanted to look bad infront of him, not when they were alone, not when they were so close. Ino sneezed quietly into her hand as she looked at the ceiling, cobwebs hung above them and she feared spiders might fall on their heads at any time. In the sunlight she could see brown hairs floating in the breeze. She scowled at the sound of mewling that resounded through the barn. The animal dander made her nose tingle, and the stall they were in smelt strongly of urine. With trembling lips she looked up at him, staring into his dark eyes. He was sweating profusely, and he kept swiping at his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ino said as she fingered the package, fumbling with the plastic that slipped through her wet fingers.

He nodded solemnly and scooted closer so that he was looking over her, and he grabbed the object from her hands while rubbing it between his fingers. When he got the package open he stared at its contents, scowling. Ino looked up at him as he handed it to her.

"You do it."

"What?! This was your idea-" Ino screeched, but Shikamaru's hand was over her mouth immediately.

"Shh, my parents will hear you."

Ino nodded and wiped her face because his palm had been sweaty. Holding the object out to inspect it she sighed, of course Shikamaru wouldn't take the incentive...he was such a submissive person. She sighed as she reached out to him and grabbed the lighter while bringing the cigarette to her mouth with the other hand. When she couldn't get the lighter to ignite and make a flame Shikamaru gently reached out and wrapped his hands around hers, steadying her fingers. He placed his thumb over hers and together they created the flame, he pushed it forward and held it until the stick of tobacco lit. Ino took a timid intake of breath and immediately regretted it. She coughed and hacked and held it away from her face, handing it over to Shikamaru. She could hear him chuckling, but chose to ignore it because she was too focused on what his own reaction would be. True to his nature he was slow to put the butt end to his lips, but when he took his first toke he didn't even cough. Ino's eyes opened widely and she scowled at him, snatching the cigarette and taking another large puff. Tears were falling from her eyes as she exhaled and tried to suppress her cough, but she couldn't hold it in for long.

"How do you do that?" She finally managed when she had stopped coughing up her lungs. It felt like fire blazed inside of her with each breath and she just couldn't understand how he did it.

"I don't know," He mumbled while taking another drag, but he wasn't looking at her. Tears fell down his cheeks as he pressed the cigarette into the dirt.

Ino sneered at him and leaned forward, her finger touching his nose.

"I knew you were holding it in, ha!"

Suddenly she found herself pulled up against him, his hands wrapped around her face and covering her mouth. Outside Shikaku Nara's voice could be heard as he walked by grumbling. When the Nara spawn was sure his father was out of ear shot he looked down at his blonde haired teammate with a scowl. The trails of tears evident on his dirty cheeks.

"That's not why I was - ugh - you're so troublesome." He grumbled, letting her go as he stood up.

She watched as he dusted the the hay off of his pants and Jonin vest, and her heart hammered inside of her chest when he leaned against the wall for support. Instantly she was up and her arms were around him. She knew why his tears were falling, she knew why her own were threatening to spill over, but she was glad that he had asked her instead of Choji. She was glad that she had gotten to experience something with him for the first time.

"Why did you take his cigarettes?" Came her quiet voice, and her hands slid up his chest and around his shoulders when she felt him shaking again.

She knew that this was damaging his pride, but he ought to have known by then that she could see through all of his acts. She knew that he missed Asuma just as much as they all did, maybe even more than that.

"The smell."

Ino nodded against his vest. It scratched her face and it was hard and stiff against her cheek. When she finally felt like he had dried his tears she let him go, but slipped the rest of the pack into his pocket.

"You keep them." She said as she took a step back.

He needed them more than she did anyway.

* * *

**So? Were you surprised? Lol. **

**Please leave a review...or not :9!**


End file.
